


Will we ever be the same again?

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Cheating Fic, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Aaron cheats on Robert, he went to Bar West and slept with another bloke in a drunken state.Will Robert and Aaron be okay? Or will Robert never forgive his husband again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on the tumblr prompt + Tumblr, but, decided to make this as a fic and might add another chapter if people like me too??

“ You had a good night then? “ Robert asked Aaron calmly, like he already knew something - testing Aaron. 

He was sitting at the table, the seat opposite the door. He was sitting there for 10 minutes waiting for Aaron to get in as he went out drinking the night before and never came home till now - at 10:30am. 

“ Err Yeh. “ Aaron replied back nervously, guilt written all over his face. He played with his sleeves as comfort, hating how Robert is looking at him. 

“ You were out all night, “ He commented. 

Aaron nodded his head nervously, he’s going to be sick from the betrayal. “ W-where the kids? “ he asked, dodging the statement. 

“ I took them to Vics, “ He said heavily. “ You going to tell me? “ he asked coldly, he feels anger slowly building and building like a Volcano about to erupt. 

Aaron’s eyes widen slightly, images slowly invading his memory. He feels dirty, feels terrible, is a cheat. “ T-tell You What? “ he asks quietly. 

Robert got up slowly, Aaron watched him walk towards him he suddenly felt scared, tense, Robert looked angry yet calm.   
Robert simply got out his phone and shoved it into Aaron’s chest hard, Aaron looked at the screen and gasped. 

Nonononono 

There was one simple picture, one picture to ruin a marriage.   
Aaron asleep on a man’s chest, fully naked. 

“ Rob, “ 

“ YOU CHEATED ON ME! NOT JUST A FUCKING KISS BUT SLEPT WITH SOMEONE ELSE! “ Robert screamed at him, pacing in a circle before stopping and glaring at his husband, Robert could scoff at the name. 

“ I-it was a mistake - “ Aaron started. 

“ A mistake? “ He hissed through gritted teeth. “ A mistake is when you kiss someone not having sex with them! “ 

“ It’s no different when you did it with Rebecca! “ Aaron shouted back, no. They were passed that, he’s made it worse. 

Robert laughs, a cold laugh filling up the tense room.   
“ Rebecca? Should I remind you why I slept with her? “ Robert asked him coldly, he stepped forward as Aaron stepped backwards gulping hard. “ You were in Prison, hyped up on drugs, we have an argument and you basically telling me you don’t need me anymore. “ He tells him, 5 years ago that day happened, they can remember it like it was yesterday. “ But you - “ he jabs at Aaron’s chest.   
“ You have no excuse, happily married, 3 beautiful kids, a home. We never argued the night before, we were happy or so I thought. “ Robert adds, coldly. 

“ I’m sorry! “ Aaron sobs, he’s wrecked everything. 

“ Tell me. “ Robert tells him, stepping away from him - needing space. 

“ Are you - “ 

“ Yes I’m fucking sure - “ 

Aaron nods his head slowly, clearing his throat, breathing heavily. “ I - went out drinking, in Bar West, drank too much and this bloke comes along and shows me attention. And it felt nice. “ Aaron admits, ashamed. Robert has tears filling up his green/blue eyes. “ I liked the attention too much and one thing led to the other and I was at his. I forgot about having a husband, the kids everything. I was too far drunk - “ 

“ What was his name? “ 

“ I dunno - we never talked about any of that - just flirted. “ 

“ You fucked him without even knowing his name? “ Robert asks him, nearly mocking. “ At least I knew Rebecca’s name. I didn’t just go out and saw the nearest pulse to fuck with. “ 

Aaron cries harder. “ I-m’ Sorry!” 

“ Just get out. I-I don’t want you here. “ Robert tells him, heartbroken. 

Aaron’s eyes widen, his face crumbles even more, heart beating out of his chest, unable to breathe. “ No! I - I love you and I’m - I’m so so sorry. “ He cries more, clutching Robert’s shirt, pleading. He cries harder when Robert yanks him away. 

“ You forgot you had a husband, you forgot you had a home waiting for you. “ Robert tells him, voice breaking full of bitterness, anger, sadness, nameless emotions. “ Was he good? “ he asks, breaks. 

“ I don’t remember. “ Aaron admits, whispers, hatred with himself. 

“ Your not the same person I married, don’t tell me I’m wrong.” Robert tells him, sadness filling him. 

Aaron gasps, more tears coming to his eyes, chest aching. “ No, I am! I love - “ 

Robert doesn’t want to hear that, he may be acting like a hypocrite but there were reasons behind what he did, but Aaron? They were happily married, no reason to sleep with someone else. 

“ My Aaron wouldn’t have slept with someone else, my Aaron wouldn’t have allowed someone to kiss him, touch him, take him home. “ Robert lists, tears falling down his face. “ You liked it, you liked sleeping with someone else because I wasn’t enough- I wasn’t good enough and you weren’t satisfied with me. “ Robert cries again, actually showing his weak side, showing his hidden insecurities. Aaron’s the good one, not like him, he’s the fuck up. 

“ No, Your wrong! You are enough! “ 

“ I’m not though I’m I? You slept with someone else and yeh I might be a hypocrite but we were in a happy marriage! I don’t understand it! “ Robert shouts, confused. 

“ I don’t know! I keep going over it and i keep coming up short! I don’t know - “ Aaron stops, wipes away his tears looking at his beautiful husband heartbroken. 

“ I want you to leave. “ Robert says eventually. 

“ I want to be with my husband!” Aaron’s shouts, voice cracking. 

“ You can’t call me that. “ Robert tells him, cold, hollow. 

Aaron gasps, face falls, chest tighter than few seconds ago, edge of a panic attack. “ your my husband, your my Robert, I’m not giving you, us, up. “ 

Robert stares at him, just feeling cold, like his heart has just stopped beating. “ Leave. “ he says heavily. 

Aaron feels their marriage slip, no, plummet through his fingers, he can’t grab, only watch. 

This is his fault. 

“ I love you, “ Aaron says, not expecting anything, just tells. He walks out, he goes to the bridge and completely breaks down. 

This must feel like a emotional breakdown. 

When Aaron leaves Robert does the same, he cries and cries - sobs loud and painful. He kicks, punches, breaks anything around him. 

Everything is falling apart. 

Once bright, once beaming, now cold, now dull.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Robert forgive Aaron?

“ love, what happened? “ Chas asks her son, she sits on the edge of the bed looking at the man curled up into a ball, wrapping his arms around a pillow crying. 

Stoned expression, emotionally drained, broken. 

“ Don’t want to talk. “ Aaron tells her eventually, voice raw, painful. 

“ You came in broken love, just crying and you went up here and never came down. “ Chas mentions, concerned laced her tone, mind immediately goes straight to Robert. 

He’s done this to her son. 

Aaron ignores his mum, keeps staring into nothing, feels terrible that he’s cheated on his husband. He has wrecked everything. 

What about the kids? Robert isn’t going to let him see them ever again! Aaron’s lost his husband and his three children! 

“ love? What’s the matter? Talk to me! “ She frets, seeing Aaron break down again. 

“ I - I’ve wrecked everything! “ he cries louder. 

Chas frowns, eyebrows deepen. “ what have you done? I’m sure it’s not that bad. “ she reassures, tries to comfort him. 

It’s worse. 

“ I - it was a mistake! It never meant to happen! “ Aaron tells her, cries more, furiously wiping away his tears. 

“ What was a mistake love? “ She asks, knows, has a feeling in her gut. 

“ he - he meant nothing! “ 

“ You cheated on Robert? “ She tells him, shocked. 

“ I - I was drunk, wasn’t thinking-“ 

“ Did you kiss him or - “ 

“ Slept with him. “ he whispers, heartbroken. 

“ Why would you do that? I thought you love Robert? “ 

“ I do love him! “ he shouts. 

“ then why sleep with another bloke? “ She asks confused. 

Aaron shrugs his shoulders. “ I don’t know. I can’t remember. “ 

“ Was it an affair? “

“ No! I could never do that to Robert. “ 

“ but slept with someone else. “ She states heavily. 

“ It’s not like Robert hasn’t ever done it before! “ he defends, hates himself even more. 

Chas makes a face, can’t just pick her sons side anymore, eventually come to the conclusion that Aaron does wrong as well. 

“ Love, you were in prison on spice. You told Robert he was useless and then walked out, Robert thought he lost ya. “ She tells him, the nearly same thing Robert told him only last night. 

Only 24 hours and feels like a century. 

“ But you don’t have any excuses love, you two were happy only the day before! Joking and laughing with the kids. Were you unhappy? “ She asks. 

“ I was - am happy! I don’t know why I did it! “ Aaron cries again. 

Chas sighs, she looks guilty yet pity showing in her features.   
“ He’s not goin’ to forgive you. “ 

“ Don’t you think I know that? “ Aaron shouts, “ I’ve wrecked everything! “ he cries. 

She wants to tell him everything will be okay, but it might not, She silently walks out of the room to go downstairs, leaving Aaron to have space. 

:::::::::: 

“ the door was unlocked so I - Rob? What’s wrong!? “ Victoria walks over to her big brother, she sees him sitting on the edge of the sofa head in hands. 

He’s been crying, and there’s blood on his knuckles. 

“ Seb take Jacob and Annie upstairs yeh? “ Victoria asks softly, Annie and Jacob see daddies blooded knuckles and they look so concerned. 

“ Dady? Your hand. “ Annie speaks to him looking at his hand, she looks scared, sad like it’s the worse thing possible. 

“ Sweetheart it’s okay, daddy just accidentally cut himself. “ He tells her with a watery smile. “ You go upstairs with Jacob and Seb yeh? Do a drawing for me okay? “ he tells her and gives them a hug, whispers in their ear he loves them all. 

Robert turns to his sister who looks like she is about to have a mayor discussion with him.   
“ What’s happened Rob? The place looks like it’s hit a tornado! “ 

Robert sighs, he was about to tell her when his emotions come to the surface again and he starts to cry. 

“ Robert? What’s wrong! What’s happened? “ She asks him scared, she wraps her arm around Robert’s back and gently rubs him. 

“ A-Aaron cheated on me. “ He pushed out. 

“ What? Why? “ She asks angry, confused. 

“ He said it was just a drunken fling basically. He can’t even remember the blokes name. “ he tells her bitterly. 

“ B-but why would he let it get that far? “ She says not understanding. 

Robert shrugs his shoulders.   
“ he said he liked the attention, forgot he had a husband, kids a home. “ 

“ .. I never thought he would do that. “

“ Me either. “ Robert admits heavily. “ but maybe I deserve it? I did cheat on him and had an affair years ago. “ 

“ Rob that’s all in the past, yes you cheated before on Aaron but both of you were in bad places. This time, there isn’t. “ 

“ I thought he was happy, I don’t know why he would do this, we were meant to be stronger. “ He tells her heartbroken. 

“ Has he contacted you since? To try and talk to you? “ 

“ No. “ he tells her, shakes his head and gets up for a beer from their beer fridge. 

“ What are you going to do about it? “ Victoria asks him, watching him gulp down his beer deciding not to say anything about only being 12:00am. 

He shrugs his shoulders, puts the can onto the counter. “ I need time to think - I’m thinking of taking Annie, Jacob and Seb to see Annie anyway, it was already booked - “ 

“ Robert you can’t go to Spain without telling Aaron! “ Victoria tells him, interrupting him. 

“ My kids as well aren’t they? And I don’t want them around Aaron. “ 

“ Rob your my brother and I love you but they’re his kids as well.” 

“ He didn’t about that when he was too busy sucking off a bloke. “ he hissed back instantly regretting it. 

Victoria sighs. “ okay what about this. You think things over for few days and if you really want to go to Spain go. You need to tell Aaron, he does have a right. “ 

Robert sighs, closes his eyes. He knows Victoria is right, like fucking always, but he just wants to go away and not tell his husband. “ Fine. “ he says eventually. 

“ Right, i need to go to work but don’t you do anything heat of the moment okay? Tell me first.” She tells him firmly. 

“ I will, but don’t tell Aaron about - “ 

“ no I won’t. “ she says softly, she walks over to him and gives him a hug before leaving. 

Robert sighs, has a little moment to himself. How can only 24 hours wreck ones heart? Aaron and him were perfect, happy, all loved up and Aaron does this? Robert was even doing to tell Aaron about getting another child or two, but he can’t see that happening anytime soon. 

He gets out of his thoughts and cleans the mess up he made the night before, the thoughts swirling around his head on repeat. When he’s done the cleaning up he calls the children down for lunch. 

“ Daddy, whats for lunch? “ Jacob asks sitting at the table with a cute, little smile on his chubby face. 

“ I was thinking those waffles with the faces on you love so much! “ He tells them with a grin on his face. 

“ I wanted the air-o-planes! “ Seb pouts. 

“ You can have those okay? “ Robert tells him with a smile, he ruffles the blonde boys hair. 

“ Where’s dad? “ Annie asks, still biting her fingers. 

Robert swallows down the lump formed in his throat, instantly feeling terrible. “ Dads working today. “ 

“ Will we see him after? “ Jacob pipes up. 

“ yeh of course. “ he tells them, it feels so forced for some reason. He never felt hatred towards Aaron to the point where he couldn’t be around him, but now that feeling is there and he doesn’t know what to do. 

About 10 minutes later Liv comes in smiling when she sees them all at the table eating. She notes how Robert looks exhausted but putting up an act, she frowns a bit, feeling like something is off. 

“ where’s Aaron? “ She asks, before saying hi to her niece and nephews. 

“ At work. “ He tells her. “ Do you want anything to eat? “ He asks. 

“ No thanks already had something. “ She replies with a smile. 

“ Can we see Daddy after? “ Annie asks with a smile. 

“ only if you go upstairs and play with your toys. “ Robert tells her with a grin, hates his he feels like he’s shipping them off but knows Liv knows something is wrong. 

“ What’s happened between you and Aaron? “ She asks. 

“ Aaron cheated. “ Robert tells her heavily. 

Her eyes widen in shock.   
“ What? No. He wouldn’t do that he loves ya. “ 

“ I thought so as well, he came in yesterday after going out drinking. The bloke he slept with sent a photo of them in - bed. “ he tells her, sadness coming in waves over him. 

“ Did the bloke say anything else? “ She asks. 

“ Nope. Nothing. “ 

“ But why would he just do that?” Liv asks confused. 

Robert shrugs his shoulders. “ I don’t know, he might like wrecking people’s lives. “ 

“ How are you? “ Liv asks quietly. 

“ I dunno, mixed emotions. “ he tells her hollow. 

“ If you want I can punch Aaron for ya. “ She asks cheekily, it actually brings a smile to his face. 

“ Nah, don’t want to ruin your relationship with him. “ 

“ He shouldn’t have hurt you. “ Liv tells him upset. Robert nods his head agreeing, doesn’t know what else to say. 

They stand in silence for while, before Robert decides to tell Liv his idea. “ I’m thinking of going to Spain anyway - to see Annie with the kids. Annie and Jacob never seen her and I need some space. “ 

Liv feels a weight drop onto her chest, feeling like her little family is breaking apart. “ have you told Aaron? “ 

“ No, but I know I need too. “ 

“ How long for? “ 

“ I don’t know, few weeks? “ He comments. 

“ Your not getting a divorce are you? “ The younger girl asks scared. 

“ i haven’t really thought of that, I don’t want to but - “ 

“ But you don’t know how you’ll feel. “ She finishes off. 

“ Yeh. “ he smiles weakly. “ I’m just going to do work and you need to do yours and then I’m going to contact Aaron later so the kids can see him. “ he tells her need to act strong. 

“ Okay. I don’t want you two splitting up. “ She tells him quietly. 

“ I don’t want to either but I’m just feeling all different. But if it leads to that I won’t stop seeing ya. “ He reassures her. 

“ good. “ Liv responds before giving him a quick hug and going upstairs, not noticing how Robert’s face falls straight after. 

::::::::::   
Liv went behind Robert’s back and found Aaron in the backroom, she felt so much anger in her and it needed to be let out. 

“ Why have you cheated on Robert? “ Liv’s voice bellowed through the living room, spotting Aaron on the sofa staring at his cold coffee. 

“ He told you? “ Aaron asks surprised. 

Liv nods her head. “ Yeh he did, I knew something was wrong instantly because he looks heartbroken. I have never seen him look so fucking depressed.” She shouts angrily. 

“ Is he okay? “ He asks scared, concerned. 

“ Yeh, from what I know of yeh. You didn’t answer my question.” Liv tells him pointedly. 

“ I was drunk. “ 

“ and decided to keep someone else’s bed warm? “ She mocks, she knows she’s being tad nasty but she’s angry, so angry at her brother. 

“ Liv! It wasn’t like that! “ He told her tiredly, he rubbed his forehead. 

“ Then What was it like then? “ 

Aaron sighs. “ I was too drunk and this bloke came along, I liked the attention and things went too far. “ 

“ Do you not love Robert anymore? “ She asks him quietly, looking vulnerable. 

“ Of course I do! I love him so so much and I hate myself for betraying him! “ Aaron shouts at her, not angry at her but at himself. 

“ You need to fix it. “ She tells him firmly. 

“ I know Li- “ 

“ No I mean you need to fix this or I’m never forgiving you for wrecking our family. “ She tells him coldly, face full of anger and vulnerability. She walks out leaving Aaron feeling even more guilty than he did before. 

He hates himself so so much and he doesn’t know what to do to fix it.

:::::::::

“ Where are you going? “ Paddy asks Aaron seeing him about to run out of the back door of the Woolpack. 

“ Cafe - Robert’s text me saying I can see the Annie and Jacob, Seb. “ Aaron beams, half nervous and half excitement of hope. 

“ Aaron, come here for a second. “ Paddy tells him, “ It won’t take a minute. “ he adds when Aaron was about to argue. 

“ What is it Paddy? “ Aaron asks tiredly. 

“ I know me and Robert haven’t had the best of relationships these past few years - “ 

“ Hurry up! They’re waiting for me! “ Aaron interrupts hostile, not wanting to miss this opportunity. 

Paddy turns red before sighing. “ I’m saying is Robert didn’t deserve you cheating on him, yes he’s done his fair amount of times but I thought you two were happy? “ 

“ We are happy, I was just drunk. I don’t know why I did it. “ Aaron admits, tears coming to the surface again. 

“ What will you do if Robert wants an divorce? “ Paddy asks his son, hates how Aaron’s face falls and he looks broken, but he needs to face reality of the possibility. 

“ I won’t let him. “ Aaron responds hard, confident. 

“ Even is he wants one? “ Paddy comments. 

“ Robert loves me, and I wouldn’t let this be the end of us. “ Aaron tells Paddy strongly, he sounds so adamant about it. 

“ But you slept with someone else for no reason, that shows that you got bored of married life. “ 

“ I didn’t get bored! “ Aaron shouts, hates how Paddy thinks he got bored, it was a terrible mistake that may cost him everything. 

“ Aaron I see you as my son, but you need to face facts, it - it does look like you got bored. “ Paddy admits painfully, he winces when Aaron walks out shutting the door with force making everything radiate with a rattle. 

:::::::::::: 

Robert hates how his heart flips when he sees Aaron walk through the Café door. He still loves him, beyond that, but right now he’s still hurt. 

“ Hi, god I’ve missed you so much. “ Aaron says to Jacob and Annie, giving them a hug and kissing them on the top of the bed. “ And hows my little man. “ He jokes to Seb, giving him a hug as well. 

“ Dad will you be home today. “ Annie asks softly, her bright green/blue eyes just like her Daddies, it makes Aaron’s heart swell as they stare at him. 

“ Annie, Dads working today, he has to stay at nana Chas’s to help her. “ Robert makes up, he tells their daughter softly. 

Aaron feels this ache increase even more, feels this gap between himself and his husband become larger somehow and he hates it. 

“ Sorry Munchkin, I just have to stay at nanas for while. “ Aaron tells her gently, feeling himself well up again. 

“ Is nana o-key? “ Seb asks curiously, looking up from his drawing to look at his dad. 

Aaron nods his head and smiles. “ She’s fine, she just needs help with the barrels. “ Seb nods slightly before going back to drawing. 

“ H-how are you? “ Aaron asks Robert nervously. 

“ Fine. “ he says hard. 

“ Rob... “ 

“ Come on, do you want to go to the park? “ Robert asks them ignoring Aaron. 

“ On the swings? “ Annie beams brightly, she’s just like Aaron and it hurts Robert more. 

“ Yeh, to reach the stars remember? “ Aaron adds brightly. 

All 5 of them make their way to the playground, Seb leading the way as Robert holds Annie and Aaron holding Jacob because of their little legs becoming tired so easily. The walk was silent apart of telling Seb to wait, Robert didn’t make an effort to speak to Aaron which made him feel terrible. 

“ Rob, I’m so sorry, I don’t know how many times I can tell you. “ Aaron starts, looking at his husband noting how tired he looks and noticing the cut knuckles. “ H-how did you do those? “ Aaron asks concerned, went to grab Robert’s hand when he yanked it away. 

“ We’re not doing this here. “ Robert tells him firmly, looking at their kids not making any eye contact with Aaron, clenching his jaw. 

“ I’m sorry. “ Aaron speaks up again and stops when Robert gets up leaving Aaron on the bench by himself. 

Aaron smiles when he sees Robert playing with their children. Robert hanging Annie up high doing raspberries on her stomach when Seb and Jacob are running around him screaming playfully. All four of them laughing and that’s when it dawns on Aaron, this might be the very last time he sees this. 

“ we’re going home, “ Robert told him then scoffed when he saw Aaron’s face light up. “ your not going with us. “ 

“ We need to talk! C-can I just take them to bed? “ Aaron asked, pleaded. 

“ fine. “ he replied heavily. 

:::::::::::: 

“ They went out like a light. “ Aaron mentioned softly, putting the bottle of milk on the counter.   
Aaron looked down when Robert didn’t say anything. 

“ I want to know everything. “ 

“ But you already know - “ 

Robert looked at Aaron. “ I want to know everything Aaron. “ 

“ Fine. I went to the bar, and ordered a pint and this bloke came along started chatting to me. I have to admit it was nice, it was nice knowing I still have that effect on people. “ Aaron confessed quietly. “ He kept ordering me pints and shots and I just drank them anyway. He flirted - I flirted - and then he kissed me and I let him - “ Aaron blow out a hard breath, risking a glance at Robert, he looked wrecked. “ Do - Do you want me to carry on? “ 

Robert nodded his head, clenching his jaw, god this was hard to hear. 

Aaron cleared his throat once more and continued. “ I was too drunk and I didn’t think about my home life, and before I knew it I was at his. “ 

“ When you said you drank too much - “ 

“ i didn’t say no, I knew what was happening but - “ 

“ but carried on anyway. “ Robert butted in bitterly. 

“ He meant nothing! “ Aaron told him raising his voice. 

“ But he must’ve felt good. “ Robert told him crying. 

“ He didn’t compare! “ 

“ How could you do this? “ Robert cried. 

“ He meant nothing, a meaningless shag and that was it! “ 

“ and that makes it okay? “ Robert looked at him, eyes watering, red rimmed. 

“ no, no it doesn’t but it’s true! “ 

“ I don’t know how we’re going to get past this. “ Robert admitted slowly. 

Aaron clutched Robert’s shirt, looking at him in the eye pleading like a little boy. “ We-we can! We’ve been through thick and thin! We can get past this! “ 

Robert broke down in Aaron’s embrace, trying to push him off but Aaron holding on tighter.   
“ You have broken me! “ Robert cried, he pushed Aaron off with force. “ YOU BROKEN ME! “ he jabbed at his chest sobbing, chest aching, everything hurting. 

Aaron was sobbing as well, seeing his husband so distressed brought these new emotions that were so powerful he didn’t know the names. “ I’m so so sorry Rob, I will show you for the rest of our lives how sorry I am! “ 

“ I need space - “ 

“ O-okay I’ll give you - “ Aaron stooped when Robert looked at him brokenly. 

“ I’m still going to that trip to Spain on Saturday, and I’m going to take the children with me. “ 

“ NO! You are not taking away my children! “ Aaron shouted, his heart hammering against his chest. 

“ their mine as well! They are looking forward to it and they’re going! “ Robert fired back harshly. 

“ You can’t take them away from me! “ Aaron cries again. 

“ It won’t be for long. “ Robert said, hates how he wants to reach out and hug his husband. 

“ Your-your going to stop me - se-seeing them! “ 

“ I’ll never stop you but I need this, the kids are looking forward to it. “ 

“ P-please I need them! “ Aaron pleads. 

“ AND I NEEDED YOU BUT WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU SHAGGED SOMEONE ELSE! “ Robert yelled at him, voice breaking again. 

“ What? “ Aaron asks tearfully. 

“ My mums birthday, I needed you so much and you didn’t even notice I wasn’t myself that day. “ Robert tells him sounding so betrayed. 

Aaron looks at him full of sorrow. “ Rob... “ 

“ Go, I’ll tell you when you can see them before we leave and I’ll keep you updated. “ Robert told him. 

Aaron cries, “ I love you. “ Aaron whispers, feeling like he’s lost everything. 

Robert looks at him before sighing. “ and I love you too, “ Aaron looks so relieved it breaks Robert’s heart even more. “ but you have hurt me, I don’t want you here and I need you to go. I won’t keep you away from the kids forever but I can’t disappoint them about Spain. “ he walks over to Aaron and kisses his cheek, wraps his arms around Aaron’s middle and gives him a little squeeze. “ let yourself out yeh? “ 

Aaron cries even more, feels like Robert is walking away from him. 

:::::::::::::: 

Aaron got in to the Woolpack a while later and he broke down into floods of tears. Chas hugging him on the sofa as her son cried and cried his heart out. She finally got to the bottom of what brought her son to this state, she had an idea of course. Chas felt terrible about Aaron, he was so distraught and all she wanted to do was wrap him up in her arms. Aaron told her about Robert taking Annie, Jacob and Seb to Spain for few weeks. Aaron was rambling on about he’s never going to see them again, it had taken a while to get into Aaron’s head Robert would never completely stop him from seeing them, but she didn’t say that it might be a possibility. 

Aaron went to bed shortly after his breakdown on the sofa and he wrapped his arms a pillow pretending it was his husband. He hated how alone he felt, he hates sleeping alone and the reality is this might be it forever. No more cuddling, no more kissing, alone in bed.

Aaron drifted off to sleep thoughts on Robert and his kids. He is not going go down without a fight, but does know he can’t push Robert or he’ll lash out and become stubborn to deal with. 

He needs to be patient. 

:::::::::::::::: 

Aaron said goodbye to Annie, Jacob and Seb on Friday. He hugged them tighter than usual, he kissed each of their heads and told them he loves them so much. When they were in the car, Robert was left standing there looking at Aaron. He told Aaron he does love him, but they need time to heal, need time to get their heads sorted and figure out what’s most important. He kissed Aaron’s cheek and hugged him, before getting into his car and drove off. Aaron broke out into a sob, the pain in his chest becoming unbearable now when they went away, it felt so final. 

That was 3 weeks ago, Robert kept to his word and kept Aaron updated throughout the days. Aaron felt excitement build when the day they came home finally arrived. He had time to reflect on what happened and he still didn’t come to the right conclusion why he let himself have sex with another man, but he did gather up thoughts on why. 

Aaron was waiting in the Mill, wanting to surprise them all, he made an effort and put on his best jeans and shirt, wanting Robert to see his husband ready to fight for them. 

“ Daddy! “ Annie and Jacob squealed when they saw him standing there, Aaron picked them both up and hugged them. It felt so good to be with them again, after so long without them it made him realise he can’t take things for granted. 

“ I’ve missed you so so much. “ He whispered, putting them back down to give Seb a hug.   
“ how are you ay? How was Spain! “ he asked. 

“ It was good! “ Seb beamed. 

“ We played on the beach! “ Jacob told dad with the biggest grin ever. 

“ And the ocean! “ Annie added. 

“ You played in the sea ay? Was it fun! “ Aaron asked them all, feeling lighter now they’re here. 

“ Yeh! Yeh! “ all three shouted and clapped their hands. 

“ Where’s Daddy? “ Aaron asked, not seeing him come in yet. 

“ He’s bringing the bags in. “ Seb said, Aaron put him down as he ran over to the sofa and started playing with his sister and brother. 

“ You could’ve helped you know!” Robert shouted out playfully, carrying in the heavy suitcases and stopped when he saw Aaron standing there awkwardly, nervously with a smile on his face. 

“ oh hello, how long you been there for? “ Robert asked with a smile. It felt good seeing his husband, he missed him so much and it made Robert realise he can’t live without him. 

“ Been here for 2 hours. “ Aaron said with bit of a chuckle. “ I wanted to be here to see you and the kids. “ he smiled. 

Robert walked over to Aaron and for a spilt second Aaron was afraid he was going to be chucked out, he was surprised when Robert hugged him and kissed him gently on the lips. 

Is there hope? 

“ We’ll talk later yeh? “ Robert told him and moved to the kitchen to make tea. Aaron was too surprised to move, were they okay now? Is he forgiven? 

:::::::::::: 

After feeding the children, Aaron had spent sometime with them, talking about Annie and what they did in Spain. Before any of them knew it, it was their bedtime and Robert let Aaron take them to bed and kiss them goodnight. 

Aaron was little bit nervous now because he was sat opposite his husband and couldn’t help but notice how fit he looked. Robert’s hair little blonder than usual and longer, more freckles on the more bronzed skin, how his crisp green jumper hung to his biceps, all in the right places as all his his tight, blue jeans - Robert looked stunning. 

“ I did some thinking when I was away. “ Robert started, “ how life without you would be like and I thought fuck it. You made a mistake and maybe I might’ve overreact a tiny bit, maybe I was little unreasonable but I want my husband back, I want my best friend back. “ 

Aaron could cry at how this was happening, Robert was taking him back. Aaron lunged for him and hugged him so tight like his life depended on it. 

Robert pulled back but held Aaron’s hand. “ I need to ask this, did it mean anything? Have you been thinking about that night with him? “ he asked, sounding so insecure. 

“ I’ve only been thinking about why I did it but not with him. He doesn’t compare. “ Aaron told him passionately. 

“ I don’t know how I would cope if you did - was he good in bed?“ Robert asked the question that’s been floating around his mind. 

“ No. he was rubbish and I’m not just saying that, with you it’s intense, hot, passionate the best sex I’ve ever have and with him it was terrible. “ 

“ I’ll take that as a compliment.” Robert joked lightheartedly, he rubbed Aaron’s hand gently. “ I love you. “ 

“ I love you too, so so much. “ Aaron hugged him, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Robert’s neck. 

“ it’s going to take time for me to trust you, and put us back on track. I’m so glad I got you back.” Robert whispered emotional. 

“ You never lost me. “


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do Aaron and Robert find out who the man is trying to get in between them??

Aaron woke up around 07:00, for spilt second he panicked was he still at the Woolpack? Did last night never happen and he was still all alone staring at the wall? He was knocked out of his thoughts when Robert shifted, he draped a arm around Aaron’s middle and tugged him tighter and pulled himself towards him more. Aaron smiled softly, so content in this very moment, to other people they wouldn’t see the big deal about waking up to their partner but to Aaron it was everything. It shows to Aaron he is back home, back with his husband and children. 

He’s forgiven. 

Aaron gently kisses Robert’s lips, he traces Robert’s cheek with his fingertip that light he was barely touching Robert’s skin. Robert groans as he wakes up, kisses Aaron’s bare chest and snuggles his face further into his chest. “ Morning. “ he whispers. 

“ Mornin’ “ Aaron responds back with a genuine smile. 

“ I missed this. “ Robert admitted, closing his eyes. 

“ me too, I thought I’ll never get this back. “ Aaron confessed sadly. 

Robert nodded his head. “ I’m glad your back. “ he says, not really expecting anything back, it’s more to himself than anything. “ Can I ask you a question? “ Robert asks him hesitantly. 

“ yeh? “ 

“ what attracted you to him? “ He asked, meaning that night. 

“ Nothing. “ 

Robert sat up and looked at Aaron. “ Tell me, I want to know.” 

“ Why? “ 

“ Because I need to know, I want to know why you wanted to sleep with him. “ 

Aaron sat up straighter and sighed. “ He was good looking, black hair, sharp jaw and he was... fit. He obviously went to the gym a lot but that was only looks not the personality. “ 

Why are you with me then? Robert wanted to ask. 

“ Did you think about sleeping with him again? “ 

“ no, he wasn’t like you. It was just... simple. “ Aaron told him shrugging his shoulders. 

“ What did you think when you woke up on him in the morning?” Robert asked. 

“ Regret. “ 

“ And? “ 

“ and nothing! I didn’t like him like that! It was just liking the attention! “ Aaron told him, frustrated Robert isn’t learning this. Robert nodded his head eventually and played with his wedding ring. 

“ How much longer do you think the kids be up? “ Aaron breaks the silence. 

“ Dunno, let’s enjoy the peace. “ Robert smiles, pushes down the insecurity. 

“ and what would you rather be doing? “ Aaron raises an eyebrow, a mysterious smirk on his face. 

“ Hmm I don’t know Mr Sugden.” Robert whispered, sliding up Aaron’s body to plant a wet kiss on Aaron’s lips. 

“ Mmm. “ Aaron moans, feeling himself go tingly, they haven’t been like this in weeks and all he wants is his husbands hands all over him and his mouth on his hard cock. 

Did you moan when he kissed you? 

“ Later. “ Robert whispers, “ I want to take my time with you and make you mine again. “ 

I want you to forget about him. 

“ I was always yours Rob. “ Aaron tells him firmly. 

“ Still want to take my time. “ Robert repeats with a soft smile, eyes soft making him look so much younger than 39. He plants another kiss on Aaron before their children come bursting in and jumping on the bed. 

“ Daddy! “ Annie shouts loud, she has a smile on her face as she hugs Aaron and then Robert. 

“ You Alright sweetheart. “ Robert calls her, threads his fingers through her brown curly hair. 

“ I want pancakes! “ She asks. 

“ Me too! “ Jacob adds, sounds like he’s chanting. 

“ With chocolate! “ Seb shouts excited. 

Robert and Aaron share a glance and chuckle, they love their kids so much even when it’s 07:30 in the morning. “ Alright, Alright, Daddy can make you pancakes with strawberries.” Aaron tells them with a beaming smile. 

“ I’m cooking! “ Robert looks at him surprised. 

“ You do them best Daddy! “ Annie tells her dad. 

“ Fine, but don’t tell Dad he’s not going to have any. “ Robert tells them all, he wears a smirk seeing Aaron’s fake offended expression. 

“ and whys that? “ he replies back playfully. 

“ Because you haven’t deserved Daddies pancakes. “ Robert jokes but just in that there was the hidden truth. Aaron saw it and his face fell for a second. 

:::::::::: 

“ Where are you going now? “ Robert asks his husband watching him getting ready from the door frame. 

Are you going to see him? 

“ Work. “ Aaron replies simply, putting on his grey jumper. 

“ You want to go to lunch? “ Robert asks, feels like he needs to meet up with him to see if Aaron is available. 

Needs to see if Aaron’s seeing that bloke. 

“ Got that meeting around 11, “ Aaron tells him, not noticing Robert’s odd manner. 

“ Right, okay. “ Robert says. Aaron leans in and kisses him on the lips, tells him goodbye and makes his way to go downstairs. 

Robert sighs, he still hasn’t fully forgiven Aaron but he needs to for their kids. Robert doesn’t want them to come between a failed marriage, feeling like it was their fault. But it’s hard to get past knowing your husband has slept with someone else, admitting they were liking the attention and saying they were attractive. 

Robert plays with his wedding ring, he feels like he should let it go, feels such a hypocrite because he has cheated in the past. It just doesn’t make sense, why would someone send him a photo of the two fully naked sleeping together? How did the man locked into Aaron’s phone and want to take it anyway? Is it a past ex of Aaron’s? No, it can’t be, Jackson died, Ed moved to France and even if he did - the man doesn’t look anything like him. 

Robert sighs again heavily, he needs to know who this man is, he needs answers on why he sent Robert that photo. Robert gets dressed and heads downstairs. He calls the kids and drives them to school and nursery, he’s got some work to do. 

::::::: 

“ You alright Rob? “ Victoria asks him, she sits opposite him in the cafe. 

“ yeh fine. “ He replies flatly, sending Clave his message. 

“ Come on tell me what’s going on in that big head of yours. “ She tells him with a small smile. 

Robert sighs, leans back in his chair and rubs his forehead.   
“ It doesn’t make sense Vic. “ he starts. 

She frowns. “ What doesn’t make sense? “ 

“ Why would the bloke Aaron slept with send me a picture of them together? “ Robert asks her, he genuinely sounds baffled. 

“ To make you jealous. “ She says. 

“ But why Vic! Why send his husband a photo of them together? What was the reason! He could have just slept with Aaron without sending that message, there is a reason why he did what he did! “ 

“ Is it anybody Aaron knows? A ex? “ She asks, more interested now to find out why. 

“ Aaron said no, doesn’t know the bloke - hasn’t even got the name. “ Robert mentions heavily. 

“ Have you still got the photo? “ She asks her brother, sipping on her coffee. 

He bites his tongue when he was about to reply back with a snarky comment. He gets his phone out again wondering what his sister is thinking.   
He goes onto Aaron’s contact and the image is still there, still stings Robert’s memory. 

“ He looks about the same age as Aaron. “ She comments. 

“ Do you know who it is? “ Robert asks her impatiently. 

“ look - if you zoom in he has a tattoo with the initials JW. “ Victoria shows Robert the bold letters on the man’s shoulder. 

“ What starts with JW? “ Robert asks himself. 

“ Wouldn’t it be Jackson Walsh?” 

“ But he’s dead. “ Robert tells her like she’s stupid. 

“ I know you idiot. I mean he must be related to Jackson or knows him. “ She pushes. 

“ But why would he try to make me jealous? He doesn’t even know me. “ Robert tells her confused. 

“ Ask Aaron. “ 

“ And act like a paranoid person? “ Robert scoffs. 

“ What do you call this then? “

::::::::::::: 

From unknown contact. 

I really enjoyed our little interaction Aaron, I would love to meet you again and get to know you more. 

Aaron frowns, feels his chest ache, it was the man he slept it, he’s got his number! I don’t remember giving him my number? 

From Husband 

I need a word with you. 

Aaron feels a panic attack coming, both texts come seconds after each other. Has this bloke contacted Robert already? Has he told Robert something that has wracked their marriage? Or is it just a coincidence? 

Aaron replies back nervously. 

Anything bad? 

He considers adding a kiss, but decides to leave it as it is. 

No, not really. But we do need a talk. x 

It doesn’t make him feel better at all. Aaron bites down the panic and finishes off his work, trying not to get his worry come to the surface again. They have just got things on track, yeh they might be a bit rocky, but they are getting there. Aaron is not letting no fucker wreck it again. 

:::::::: 

“ The kids are upstairs, been feed and watching the Lion King with some watermelon and pineapple. “ Robert tells Aaron the minute he steps into the house, Robert is sitting at the table looking like he is hatching a plan, mind set on something. 

“ We were meant to watch the Lion King with them though. “ Aaron says instead, little disappointed he isn’t watching it with them. 

“ We can watch the other version with them. “ Robert tells him, “ Sit down. “ he orders. 

“ what is it? “ Aaron asks worried. 

“ I’ve been thinking about that photo - “ 

“ No Rob, it didn’t mean anything. I - “ 

“ Listen to me! “ He tells him firmly. “ it doesn’t make sense. Why would he send me a photo of you two together? How did he get into your phone anyway, did you let him have your password? “ He asks him directly. 

“ No - not that I know of. “ 

“ Then how did he send that photo? “ Robert asks, wanting answers. 

“ I don’t know! “ 

Robert sighs heavily. “ Did you know him? “ 

“ No, I don’t recognise him at all.” Aaron answers truthfully. 

Robert nods his head, can tell Aaron is telling the truth. He goes into the image and zooms into it, on where the tattoo is located. 

“ He has a tattoo with the initials JW, would you know what this means? “ 

Aaron upturns his mouth as he shrugs his shoulders. “ How I mean to know? “ 

“ It must be someone who knows you. Why would they want to send me a image of you two? He obviously wanted to cause friction between us didn’t he? “ Robert tells him, wanting Aaron to understand. 

“ but why send you, a person he doesn’t even know a photo of me and him. “ Aaron adds confused as well. 

“ Is he one of your ex’s? “ Robert asks. 

Aaron shakes his head. “ No. “ 

“ does Jackson have any siblings? Relatives? “ Robert asks his husband out of the blue. 

Aaron’s eyes widen a tad as he frowns. “ Er? No, no siblings. “ 

“ I think he used to know Jackson and somehow wants to ruin what you have. “ 

“ What’s the point in that? “ 

“ I dunno. “ Robert sighs, purposely drops his phone onto the table with a clatter. “ Has this bloke contacted you today?” 

Aaron looks down for a split second before nodding his head slowly. “ Yeh he has. “ 

“ show me. “ 

Aaron slides his phone towards Robert and he reads it, to say he looks pleased is an understatement. “ I want to know who it is. “ Robert comments angrily. 

“ what’s the point? What is it going to achieve? I still cheated on you - “ 

“ I want to know why this bloke thinks he can just message you and think he can get between us. And let’s be honest he did, but I want to call his bluff. “ Robert tells him stubbornly, now hatched onto this he can’t let go without an conclusion. 

Aaron sighs tiredly. “ What would you even say? “ 

Robert smirks smugly, Aaron doesn’t like the idea of this.   
“ Make you ‘ interested ‘ in meeting him again. You two meet up and then we’ll tell him what the fuck he wants. “ 

“ And if it doesn’t work? “ Aaron adds. 

Robert shrugs. “ We hang on in there, I want to know Aaron. Don’t you care? “ he asks him, his voice going low. 

“ I do! I just want to forget about it! I hate this! - “ 

“ Yeh me too - but we can’t go back like we used to be, you cheated Aaron and it still stings okay. But I’m willing to forgive you for the kids, you still need to try harder because I don’t want this to be pushed under the carpet. “ Robert tells him firmly, the honesty coming out in his voice making him sound serious, Aaron can clearly see that. 

“ I am sorry Rob, “ He mumbles. 

“ I know Aaron, but what stops you from doing it again? What makes me different to him or anyone else? “ Robert asks, they might be coming off topic but he needs to know, they need to talk about this. 

Aaron looks up at his beautiful husband and grabs his hand, he tinter-whines their fingers together and gives him a little squeeze. “ Your my husband. “ He tells him full of passion, honesty, love. 

He shakes his head shorty and looks at him again. “ That doesn’t mean anything, you can’t always say that Aaron. “ He tells him, voice small. 

“ It’s true, “ 

“ You say that but you still slept with someone else and I was your husband then. “ Robert tells him. “ Tell me what makes me different, I need to know Aaron. I need to know why you would stay with me or why you wouldn’t keep going back to this bloke. 

“ He’s not you, he doesn’t have the distinctive body, or face unlike you. I love you because of your crazy, cocky, arrogant, nerdy personality and I would be lost without ya. “ Aaron lists off softly, smiling a bit when he sees Robert’s eyes glistening.   
“ when you went away with Annie, Jacob and Seb I felt like my heart was ripped out. I couldn’t function without any of ya, you all mean the world to me. “ he kisses Robert’s knuckle gently. “ That night I was just drunk, I liked the attention because it felt nice knowing I was still attractive. But that doesn’t mean I would go out and do it again Rob. I realised that I can’t take things for granted, it was a wake up call ‘cos I realised what I had could be ripped away from me. Why would I jeopardise that again? “ 

“ You’re still attractive Aaron, “ Robert whispers. 

“ But it was nice knowing other people thought it Rob, i dunno what it was - but I know I wouldn’t ever do that again. “ Aaron told him genuinely confident, just wanting Robert to understand. 

“ But what If another bloke comes along? What if they show you some attention, what would stop you from sleeping with them as well? “ Robert asks vulnerable.

He hates how insecure Robert is being, he knows he has a right to be but he hates how he’s done this to him. 

“ I would think of my beautiful, gorgeous husband waiting for me and I can go to bed knowing I’ve got you. I would think of our home, our children and think I’ve got something better for me waiting than a meaningless, rubbish shag. “ 

Before Robert could speak Aaron’s phone beeped again. With the message off the bloke. 

From unknown 

Come on don’t ignore me, your Hubby won’t know about us. I want to feel you all over again. x 

“ What’s the meant to mean? “ Robert asked Aaron coldly. 

“ I - don’t know! “ He stuttered. 

“ Did you use protection? “ Robert asked him, it felt like his walls were caving in again. 

“ Yes! No! “ Aaron panicked. 

“ Aaron! You could’ve contracted a sexual disease! “ 

Aaron looked down guiltily, he hasn’t told Robert this, what he done but with Robert noticing the change he asks. 

“ I went to the clinic and got checked, they said I was clear. “ Aaron told him sounding emotionless, with hint of relieved. 

“ Why didn’t you tell me! “ 

“ I don’t know! I didn’t want to make things worse than they already were! “ Aaron defended, hating how he feels worse. 

The other man sighs. “ I’m glad your clear but you should of told me. “ 

“ I know. I’m sorry. “ 

“ But why didn’t you use protection? “ Robert asked confused only dawning on him. 

“ I don’t know, heat of the moment. “ 

“ fucks sake. “ Robert muttered under his breath. 

“ Are we still okay? “ Aaron asked scared. 

“ We will be but your sleeping on the sofa. “ Robert tells him firmly. 

“ I thought we are okay! “ Aaron raised his voice a hint, tears coming to his eyes again. 

“ I can’t sleep in the same bed as you after this new information. I might be going hot and cold with you but I need to process this information Alright?” 

After few minutes of silence, Aaron speaks up quietly scared of the answer. “ Do you still love me? “ 

“ of course I do you idiot, I want to throttle you but I love you. “ Robert responds with a small smile, he leans over and gives Aaron a hug, to assure him they will be okay. 

::::::::::: 

The next morning Robert takes the children to the Woolpack, they missed their nana Chas and wanted to see Paddy, as they were fascinated with the animals. Robert was still out Aaron was doing the dishes, letting his mind wonder over events and discussions. He was thrilled to be back home, but he hates how insecure Robert is now. Aaron just wishes he could do something to fade all those negative thoughts out of his husbands mind. 

When Aaron was about to put the plate on the wrack there was a hard knock on the door. He frowned, Robert’s got his keys - 

“ Hello Aaron. “ The bloke smirks playfully, when Aaron opens the door. 

“ W-What you doing here? “ Aaron stutters, panicking not wanting Robert to get the wrong impression when he sees them talking. 

“ Can I come in? “ He doesn’t wait for an answer and pushes hisself past Aaron into the living room. “ Nice place this isn’t it? “ 

“ Get out. “ Aaron orders him, voice low and hard. 

The other bloke laughs. “ Aww, trying to act tough are ya? “ he mocks. 

“ Leave. “ he orders again. 

“ You aren’t asking why I’m here?” The man questions him, raising an eyebrow as he smirks seeing Aaron’s guilty, panicked face. 

“ Why - “ 

“ Who are you? “ Robert’s voice fills the room as he walks in, seeing this man sitting at the table looking smug. 

“ I’m the bloke Aaron slept with.” He tells Robert with delight. 

Robert frowns, feels his chest tighten with anger. 

Did Aaron text him to come over? Was Aaron about to have sex with him? 

“ Why are you here? “ Aaron asks coldly, hates the look on Robert’s face. 

The man acts confused, innocent. “ Aaron you texted me to come over. “ 

“ What? “ Robert said angry, broken. 

“ I never! “ Aaron raises his voice panicking not wanting Robert believe the lies. 

“ I can show you if you like. “ The man asks with a smug smile on his face. “ here. “ he passes the phone over to Robert, and he reads it. 

“ Rob it’s not true! “ Aaron pleads. 

“ What do you want? “ Robert asks the man again, now livid. 

“ Me? I want nothing mate - “ 

“ You obviously do because these text messages aren’t off him, “ he uses his head to point at Aaron. “ he doesn’t text like this, isn’t cringe like this, you or someone you know has done this but I know for a fact it wasn’t Aaron. “ Aaron sighs with relief, thankful Robert believes him and not listening this man’s evil lies. 

“ Mate your husband is the one that’s been playing around - “ 

What a mistake. 

Robert punches the man hard in the face, the built up anger now crashes out, the man falls to the floor with a crash holding his bloody noise. Aaron yanks Robert back, shocked that he’s punched him. 

“ Tell me what you want! “ Robert yells at the man. 

“ All I want us to wreck his life! “ The man shouts back pointing at Aaron. 

“ Why? I don’t even know you! “ 

“ But I know you, and I used to know Jackson very well till you KILLED HIM! “ The man screams, he charges forward towards Aaron but gets pushed back by Robert. 

“ I DIDN’T KILL HIM! “ 

“ He would’ve still been alive if it wasn’t for you! “ 

Aaron shakes his head, his past feelings coming to the surface but he’s wrong! Aaron did what Jackson wanted! He helped him! He keeps telling himself. 

“ That wasn’t Aaron’s fault! He asked Aaron to do it! “ Robert tells the man defending his husband. 

“ Jackson was still shocked by what happened- he didn’t know what he wanted but HE forced him into dying! “ 

Aaron cries silently, wiping away his tears. “ I never forced him! “ 

“ That’s why your here? To wreck Aaron’s life because of what happened? “ Robert asks the bloke mocking. 

The black haired bloke nods his head frantically. “ Yeh! Why should Aaron have a lovely life, whilst Jackson died so young! “ 

“ What happened to Jackson he wanted it, he wanted to die! Me and Hazel only helped him because he was paralysed! “ Aaron shouted out voice cracking. 

“ You shouldn’t have done it! “ The man yells back wincing from the pain. 

“ This is pointless! You trying to wreck me and Robert just because of the past! It doesn’t make any sense! “ Aaron shouts louder. 

“ He was my best mate! When I saw you hammered in Bar West and saw the wedding ring, I wanted you to cheat! I wanted to wreck whatever you had! “ 

“ And it didn’t work, me and Aaron are too strong to let some bitter twat ruin us! “ Robert tells the man passionately. 

He scoffs. “ You know what - if you want to be with a murderer fine - but just know he liked it better with me - “ He gets another punch from Robert, hearing a louder crack than the first one. 

Robert dragged the man out of the Mill to the driveway and literally chucked him out. He walked back inside seeing Aaron silently cry on the sofa. 

“ Aaron what he said it’s not true, you were helping Jackson, your not a murderer okay? “ Robert comforts him, wrapping his arm around Aaron’s back. 

“ Is - “ 

“ No it’s not true, you helped him because he asked you too. Don’t let that scumbag make you think differently okay? “ 

Aaron sighs through another set of silent tears. “ Why would he come here though? It’s been 14 years since he died! “ 

“ It doesn’t make sense I know, but we need to move on. “ Said Robert. 

They sit in silence for few minutes till Aaron speaks up again. “ He was wrong when he said I liked it better. “ 

“ I know, I believe you. “ 

“ Your not just saying that? “ Aaron asked quietly risking a glance. 

“ no, I’m not just saying that. I’ve been thinking about it - if you wanted him you would’ve gone to see him when I was in Spain or when you’ve been here. Victoria, Bernice, Chas have all been keeping me updated. “ Robert smirked. “ Not that I been spying on ya but they’ve gone very protective over me. “ he adds with a chuckle. 

“ I wouldn’t want him or anyone else anyway Robert, you are it for me. And this has shown me I want to carry on showing you how much I treasure you. “ Aaron told Robert, he hugged him softly. 

They were going to be okay, they still need to stay on track but they’ll get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final chapter, i understand people’s opinions about Aaron getting forgiven easily. I felt Rob would want to try to forgive Aaron with him still staying in the Mill. Robert wouldn’t want to confuse or upset their children with the change if Aaron wasn’t staying there anymore. 
> 
> I am sorry that if i’ve offended anyone with the idea of Jackson’s best mate comin back and wanting to ruin them. I felt it was unexpected to happen. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
